


The Lost Princess

by Pitters2017



Series: The Indiverse [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Big Bro Alexander, Big bro John Laurens, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Crossdressing, Demisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Gay John Laurens, Genderfluid Character, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Human Disaster OFC, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Indigo(oc) is a mess, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, POV Female Character, PTSD, Polyamory, Reader is a soldier, Revolutionary War, Royalty, The Author Regrets Nothing, Washingdad, even just a little bit, everyone is basically gay, washington is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitters2017/pseuds/Pitters2017
Summary: "Royalty. Who wouldn't want to be royalty? You have everything you'd ever want and more. News flash, it's not as cool as it seems." -Indigo FrederickIndigo, named for her blue eyes, hated being a princess. She spent her whole life being groomed for a throne she didn't even want. Hell, she barely had a childhood. She had no friends, besides the servants, and parents that didn't even pay attention to her unless she did something wrong. But when the colonies started revolting and declared war on Britain, she decided to leave once and for all. She left for the colonies and later joined the Continental Army as Erik Kingsly. Join Indigo's journey as she finds something she's never known. A family.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison/Original Female Characters(s)
Series: The Indiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> FYI I will be doing actual research for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you give to be royalty?

Many people would would kill to be royalty. Y'know, parties, servants, ruling over an entire kingdom, and everyone obeys you without question. Yeah. Well, I hate it. Not even hate, I _detest_ it.

Parties? Parents want me to find a suitor.

Servants? Terrible living conditions and are punished for the slightest mistakes.

Total rule without objection? Awful!

Sit up straight! Speak with authority! Settle issues! And I have to _look_ the part. Yeah. Try wearing a corset, a thick dress and robes, and a heavy-as-fuck crown. Oh and don't even get me started on the heels or the wig or the make-up. UGH! So yeah, that's my life, and it sucks. My whole life was planned out for me the second I was born, and as the oldest and only child, I was held at the highest of standards. But that was all about to change, just you wait. I was getting out of there, and no one was going to stop me.

_H_ _ow the hell am I gonna get past those guards?_ I thought to myself. I was standing at my bedside, adjusting the pillows and blankets. If I was gonna get out of there, no one can know that I'm not there. So I did the cliché thing and used pillows to make it look like I was there and getting my beauty sleep. Yeah, I wasn't getting any tonight. Grabbing my bag(It was literally an homemade bag one of the servants gave me for Christmas, I hugged him and he cried.) and walked over to the door, reaching for the handle. But once my hand was there, I froze. I stood there. Dozens of thoughts were buzzing in my skull. _Was I really going through with this? Am I ready to leave everything I've every known?_

"I can do this." I whispered. Once I opened the door, I did a quick survey of what I would be dealing with. The first thing I noticed, was that the guards were gone. _Must be s_ _witching shifts._ I mused. The second thing I noticed, was the moonlight. Looking out the window, I noted where the moon was. It had be at least 3 am by now, judging by the moon's position. That's good. It least I'll be able to see. I closed my door as quietly as I could, and started my way down the hall, bare-footed.

I was focused and stealthy, my footsteps silent on the cold stone floor. Once I made it to the end of the hallway, I entered and quickly made my descent down one of the many servant shortcuts. They're basically private highways for the servants to come and go quickly without getting in the way. They also work as great escape routes. I exited the servant's quarters, made my way through the kitchen, and out to the garden. Making my way around the many exotic plants, I had finally made it to the garden shed when I heard voices.

"-She's been doing just fine. How's your wife?" It was the guards! _Shit! I forgot about the patrols!_ A patrol usually consists of 2 or 3 guards, that guarantees a 2 on 1 situation. I hid inside of the shed, hiding among the tools. My heart was pounding as I heard the voices get closer. It was extra loud as they passed, and slowed when their voices grew quiet as they left. I quietly made my way to the door. I was almost out of there, when everything went to shit because my foot got caught on something, probably a rake or something. "Hey, what was that?" Fuck. I thought they were gone! The foot steps grew closer as did my horror because I knew I had been caught. I looked around for something, anything to help me. There was no way I could fight them! Not only was I a girl, but I'm half the size of those guys! I'm doomed! They were about to enter when something caught my eye.

Bang! The door flew inwards as the guards, James and Nathaniel, charged in. They shared confused looks, before both of their eyes landed on the open window. 

"There he is!" I took off running through the castle grounds, angry shouts and heavy footsteps chased after me. My muscles burned with exhaustion but I kept running, vaulting over bushes and barging my way through hedges. It felt I had been running for hours when I finally reached the wall. I grabbed the rope from the bag, stumbling for a moment, and swung the weighted side up and over, which was hard to do but I somehow did. I was scaling the rope fast, but not as fast as a musket. Now getting down from a ridiculously high was bad enough, but try having guards firing at you. I knew that the others had heard the commotion by now and was running to join them. I was on the other side when a musket ball grazed my hand. I hissed pain as let go, getting severe rope burn from catching it, and lowering to the ground. I left the rope.

I made it to the port in good time, as the sun was to rise within an hour or two. The adrenaline had mostly worn off by the time I got there, the pain from my aching muscles and injured hands was finally making itself present. I used some spare cloth I had brought and ointment I had snatched to treat them. The rope burn wasn't too bad, it mostly just stung, but the wound on my left hand would be a problem. The injury itself hadn't broken my knuckles, but it did take a good chunk of flesh off. I sealed the wound with a needle and thread from the sewing kit I brought, and wrapped it up. It hurt like hell, but it had to be done. Once I finished, I realized the sun had risen.

"Boarding for New York!" I heard someone call, but I had already on, so the statement didn't mean much to me. I leaned on the bow of the ship, taking in the view of the ocean ahead of me. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this._ I thought. But how was I gonna live? I have no skills whatsoever. Everything I've ever had was handed to me on a silver platter. I've never had to work a day in my life, but by God, I was gonna survive. I promised myself that I was gonna prove that I was more than just some princess, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do.


	2. Roses Are Red, Alexander's Eyes Are Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making it to New York City wasn't as hard as Indigo thought it would be. But finding somewhere to stay, oh boy. That's another thing entirely. Being lost in a city she's never been to wasn't in Indigo's plan of making a life for herself in the 13 colonies, but will she find help in young man with violet eyes that hold the kind of fire she's only ever seen in the mirror?

~Time Skip. About 1 month~ 

I was woken up by the sounds of movement. All passengers had moved below deck for the night, and since there wasn't much room, we were all packed together pretty closely. I sat up from my position against a crate, relishing in the sounds of my joints cracking. Grabbing my bag once more, I stood (not very gracefully mind you) and followed the others towards the main deck. I didn't really know what I expected to see when I made it to the surface, but what I saw was beautiful. To those who've lived there for decades, or those who prided themselves on their high status would see a dull town with smoke bellowing out of every chimney, but to me, it was something extraordinary. Once the boat was finally anchor to the port, I squeezed through many people just to make it ashore. When my feet hit the ground, it finally settled in.

Walking around the port, finally getting to walk on _American_ soil seemed to good to be true. Until that point, it all seemed like a dream. I knew that within minutes of my escape I would be marked as missing. I mean, if you caught an intruder in your house and they got away, wouldn't you go make sure your family was alright? Just the thought of being 'missing' was... freeing to be honest. Soon enough, I was lost in my own wonders as I gazed around the New York Harbor. But let me tell you, nothing good lasts forever.

"Move it boy!" I was pushed forwards.

"Out of my way!" I was shoved so hard I tripped and fell into a puddle... One with a splash zone that just happened to have a rather wealthy man within. 

"Ah! You just ruined my new suit you dirty street rat!" The man I had soaked before grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, pulling me to my feet. Which wasn't exactly hard to do since I was super short. His face, splattered slightly with specks of mud, was red with anger. The people around us had stopped what they were doing, gazing at the poor 'boy' being yelled at by a man of such high status. All but one stared in disbelief. He let his violet-blue eyes move over to them, before he stood. But no one noticed. "What do you have to say for yourself? Huh!" I stayed silent, trembling in fear. "Well?" He shouted, bringing my face closer to his.

"I-I'm so s-sorry s-sir! I swear it w-was an a-accident! I meant you n-no harm!" I stuttered, grappling at this man's hands and looking for away to detach them from me, but it was no use. This man was well built, which ensured an advantage in not only size, but strength. 

"Sorry? That's all you have to say?" He let out a low laugh. "Oh. I'll make you sorry." As he raised his hand, I closed my eyes. Oh God what have I done? His hand lowered quickly and I flinched as I waited the impact. But it never came. I opened my eyes to a sight I'd never thought I'd be more thankful to see. A young man held the wealthy man's arm, which resided in a raised position. This young man, with long auburn locks tied with a ribbon in a loose pony and a face riddled with freckles, a face with so many that only be acquired from years of sun.

"Sorry to cut you off short sir, but I don't think this behavior is required for such a trivial issue that can be solved simply by you going home. From the look of that ring on your hand I have absolutely no doubt you have fresh, clean clothes waiting for you." His eyes flicked over to me for a moment, before returning his eyes to the man. "Now, I suggest you go do just that before I loose my temper and decide to give you the same punishment to you as you were going to give to this young-" He stopped, looked at me again, and once again, returned his gaze. "man. Do I make myself clear? Sir?" He added that little 'sir' at the end to enunciate his point. The wealthy gave the red-head a disapproving look, before dropping me and ripping his arm away from said red-head. He gave us one more nasty look before heading off, back the direction he came.

Everyone returned to what they had been doing previously. I located my bag which, thankfully, landed away and out of the splash zone. Although it contents had been scattered and banged up a little bit, nothing was ruined. _It's kind of sad really. Everything I brought with me is in this bag._ There's not much. I sighed as I returned to picking up my belongings, but as I reached for my sketchbook, my hand came in contact with another. I jumped back slightly, before I realized the it was the red-head from before. 

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." His voice was... actually quite soothing when he's not arguing with someone. "Oh, and sorry about that man too. He's a real prick to everyone he believes are beneath him. Which, as you now know, is everyone." I raised my brow at this man. He sure does talk a lot. "Anyway, I never formally introduced myself. My name is Alexander Hamilton. What is yours?" My mind ran through a multitude of names as Alexander handed me my sketchbook. Because of my clothing, I'm not particularly surprised he thinks I'm a guy. Maybe I'll use that to my advantage... I stood there for a few more moments before I stuck my hand out, the one which now bared a healing scar across the knuckles, and answered him.

"Erik. Erik Kingsly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander did in fact settle in New York City when he first arrived to America  
> He also was around 15 years of age  
> Source: https://www.americanrevolutioninstitute.org/exhibition/alexander-hamiltons-american-revolution/#:~:text=Alexander%20Hamilton%20arrived%20in%20America%20in%201772%20at,other%20policies%20pushed%20Americans%20to%20question%20British%20rule.


	3. If Only My Father Could See Me Now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a diary entry from about a year later in 1775. By now, Kings College has been turned into a military outpost which has Alex and Erik out of school... and into the Continental Army?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I said I would do actual research but I will be taking some things from the musical. Just an FYI for the future

_Dear Diary,_

_Life in America was not quite what I had expected it to be. Alexander and I, while not having much money, made a life for ourselves. We had found ourselves a quaint apartment in New York with cheap rent, surviving with only what we need and a little more. Alexander worked in a variety of places, ranging from the docks to shops, whereas I've become a delivery boy of sorts. Running packages, mail, and deliveries for different stores. It was tiring, but paid well._

_It was hard balancing work and school, often working on little to no hours of sleep. God, I don't even want to fathom how much money we've spent on ink, parchment, quills, and candles. Not like that matters all that much anymore... Damn. I haven't seen home in so long._

_I'm actually thankful for the many miles I've had to run for my former job, which helped a lot with training. Upper body, not so much, but at least I have good stamina. I'm always first to finish the running exercise, which pisses the others off. As a reward, whoever finishes each exercise first get their rations, even though it's nothing special. Just some salted meat and bread, but hey. I earned it._

_I've mentioned in a previous entry that they're still looking for the missing princess, but I learned recently that they've upped the reward. That cannot be good. Lord North would never allow such a raise unless my father threatened him directly. That almost made me sad. Almost. Where was that determination when I was still around, huh? Besides, imagine how shocked the others would be the moment they discovered the princess was actually with them right now, fighting against her father's army!_ _I hear Alexander calling me, so I shall leave to join him..._

_Do you think he'd be mad if I referred to him as my brother?_

_-Erik Kingsly_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a rather weird update but I want to make another book with snippets of their life before, during, and after the war while this one is based around the events shown in the musical


	4. The Plan/Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some info about where the story is going. Not required to read if you don't want to.

Imma spill the tea

*slaps a tea cup off the table*

So there will most likely be more than one book based off of the Indiverse (Yes that's what I'm calling it now). My ideas for this are:

  * A cliché Hamilton watches Hamilton. 
    * Indigo will be involved of course
    * LAMS
    * Indigo/Jefferson.
    * Congratulations being sung by Indigo instead of Angelica. Oh and I'm adding it into it.



Yes this is a thing I wanna do for this universe, although I will adjust his age because Indigo would be, uh, let's see...

Dear lord he'd be 16 years older than her! Indigo was born in 1759, he was born 1743!

  * A book of snippets in between the scenes I write about in this book. The first 3 chapters are just supposed to give you some background on Indigo. How she got to the colonies, how she met Alexander, how she joined the army, etc. But that book will go way deeper into it than this book will 
    * Of course, Lams moments during the army
    * How they found out Erik was actually a girl
    * Brother/Sister moments with Alexander and Indigo
    * Real life situations with Indigo included
    * Sadly, I want to make this as accurate as possible, so Lams is only during the army, or at until he marries Eliza.
    * Some pretty nasty scenes
    * Washington=Washingdad



And Act 2 things as well

  *     * Sweet moments between Indigo and Jefferson
    * Washington being even more of a dad(giving Thomas the 'talk')
    * Indigo being part of Washington's Cabinet
    * Indigo dealing with trauma from her childhood and the war
  * Reincarnation AU 
    * College of course
    * Washington is a history professor
    * Indigo is George and Martha's biological daughter this time
    * Reincarnation is a normal thing
    * Lams happens this time
    * Maybe Marliza, Mullette, or Phildosia.
    * More people that didn't show up in the musical will show up in this
    * Indigo meets the Schuyler Sisters, Thomas, and Phillip before the events of the main story



So here are some ideas for the stories I plan on doing. Please comment your thoughts on these!!! I also might add on to this so if you read this you might want to check back every once in a while until this story is over. Peace!!


	5. Not An Update, Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What about Indigo/Thomas/James?

Because the idea has been in my head for awhile


	6. I'm Sorry About My Brother, Mr. Burr Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While shopping for cloth, Indigo and Alexander happen to meet a very interesting man that Alexander just can't help but fanboy over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were curious, certain words are missing letters and have apostrophes because her accent seems to cut those letters out of her speech. This won't always be the case, but it'll show up more if she's angry/sad/drunk etc. For example,  
> 'ell = Hell  
> 'im= Him

"I don't fucking believe it!" Alexander exclaims, startling me. I dropped the blue fabric onto the ground, which the seller didn't seem to like that much. He shouted and I picked it up quickly, muttering an apology. Alexander races outside, searching for... something, I wasn't quite sure. I quickly pay for the fabrics, folded and packed them into my satchel, and racing to find Alexander.

"Alexander, what are you doing?" I say as I get outside, scanning the crowd for Alexander. Someone grabbed my arm, pulling me into a nearby alleyway, causing me to squeak and jab my arm into their gut. I grab their arm with the same hand and pull them into headlock. When I finally get a good look at my attacker, I saw a familiar mop of red hair. "Alexander!" I release and then shove him. "You scared the bloody 'ell out of me!" I shouted angerly. He rubs at his neck, lightly groaning. Yeah, that's gonna bruise by morning. 

"God, you have a strong grip," He huffs lightly. I let out a noise resembling a growl. He looked back at me once more. "Right. Don't piss you off," I roll my eyes, and shove him once more. 

"You. Are an arsehole," I tell him. "And what the 'ell were you doin' Alex? Trying to get yourself run over by a carriage?"

"No! I saw someone!" I raise my eyebrow. Was he serious?

"Who, Jesus?" He let out a laugh at that one, shaking his head.

"No, Aaron Burr! I've heard about him at King's College. He graduated top of his class! I need to speak with him," He rambled. I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh heavily. 

"Where is he?" I ask, and he points out into the crowd. Following his finger, my gaze lands on a man. This man, probably no taller than Alexander I'd guess, looked incredibly generic, which confuses me as to how Alexander recognized him. Brown hair pulled into a ponytail, ridiculous-looking sideburns, and a slightly slouched stature. After analyzing the man, I turn back to Alexander.

"Why, would you possibly need to talk to him?" I say, exasperated and absolutely done with Alexander's shit. Using the arm that was previously on my face, I grab the edge of my satchel and shake it in Alexander's face. "We need to get this to Hercules. You can talk to your 'mancrush' later," Grabbing him by his arm, I turn to drag him away. Which is almost impossible because he's bigger than me, by 2 fucking inches might I add, yet then again I was never very strong to begin with.

"I don't have a 'mancrush' on him!" He exclaims. _'_ _Oh my lord he's an idiot'_

"Two things. One; Yes. Yes you do. Secondly, if you're gonna stay here all day and have a freak out, I'm leaving," I state adamantly. Turning around abruptly, I exit the alleyway and walk towards this 'Aaron Burr'. _'Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with this guy,'_ I chuckled to myself. _'He looks like an idiot,'_

"What are you doing!?!" He whisper-yelled. Oh so now you're quiet? Turn back to face him quickly, walking backwards now.

"What you're not; talking to him!" I gesture vaguely into the air, giving him a shrug with outstretched arms. The look on his face though was priceless, his jaw was basically on the floor. Guess he didn't expect me to do something so impulsive, as that was usually his area of expertise. Although I probably seem like an impulsive arsehole right now, I'm normally not so as brave as I seem, I'm actually scared shitless. From the sounds behind me, I'd guess Alexander was trying to catch up with me, dodging people. The distance between me and Aaron Burr was getting smaller. 

Alexander was calling for me, but I ignored him. He was so close, I was almost there. I think someone said, "Erik wait-", but I wasn't sure, and I didn't care. He heard me and turned towards me. I stand in front of him, ask him a simple question, and extend my hand for a shake.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Aaron Burr?"


	7. He Needs Someone Like You Alex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alex, this is your shot, don' throw it away!"  
> "What's the point, if your not there to share it with me?"

"What in the name of hell is wrong with you!" I shout at him, which caused him to flinch away. Not that he could go anywhere, he was at his desk. I reach behind him and grab a paper off of his desk, and shoved it in his face. "Do you see this Alexander," I point towards the bottom of the page, where a name was scribbled. _William Alexander, Lord Stirling._ He looked at me with wide eyes, and slowly nodded. I rolled the letter up tightly, creating a cylinder of parchment. "Okay then, let me ask you one question. What-" I smacked the top of his head and he stumbled out of his chair. "Were-" I smacked him again. "You. Thinking! You blubbering, mindless, stubborn fool! Do you know what opportunity your wasting? ' In all due respect Lord Stirling, I am afraid that I have to reject your proposal,'?" By now I've stopped hitting him, but I'm keeping the page up and at the ready.

"Well, uh-" He swallowed, and then continued from his spot on the floor. "I thought that it would be best if I refused his offer," I gave him a look. The kind of one you give someone who's being a total fucking idiot, or when Alexander's being Alexander. He shrank further into his body, which wasn't much as he was pretty far already. I ground my teeth, _hard,_ and dropped the paper. Bringing my other hand up to my face, I pinched the bridge of my nose. My body was tense, tired, and sweaty from a long day's work. I'd been dealing with dumbass soldiers all day, and I didn't want to deal with another. I sighed heavily.

"Know what? I don' care. Not really. Just, don' do this 'Lex," I pleaded. He looked uncomfortable when I said that, turning away from me... I never beg, not during training, not during fights, never. "Alex," He looked towards me with lidded eyes. "I want nothing more than for you to become the man you want to be. I would follow you to the ends of the Earth, but if you want to make something of yourself, this isn't how you're gonna do it. Alex, this is your shot, don' throw it away!" I looked away myself turning towards my cot on the other side of the tent. I hated arguing with him, but sometimes that's the only way I can reach him. I heard rustling behind me, but I didn't turn. A pair of thin arms wrapped around my waist, blanketed by a familiar blue uniform. I felt a pressure between my shoulder blades, but I didn't need to turn to know it was Alexander, the position being familiar. A lightly tanned hand pushed a piece of parchment towards my face. I grabbed it.

"I was told there was an announcement in the newspaper for me. This is my response," He said, voice muffled by my own uniform. I furrowed my brows, opening the folded paper with thin fingers. I began to read it, cobalt eyes dancing across the page.

_Dear General Washington,_

_I accept your proposal, on the account of the acceptance of a singular request. While I may be truly talented with words, there is another who I believed to be of the same ability, possibly even more so. I myself, propose that if I am to work for you, I wish that my brother in arms, Erik Kingsly, is to join me. He is-_

I stopped reading, and started crying.

"Why would you-"

"I can't do this alone,"

"Of course you can!"

"What's the point of accepting, if you're not there to share it with me,"

We stayed there for God knows how long. Just standing there. With me softly crying, and Alexander comforting me. I don't know what I did to make him care this much about me. I was nothing more than a broken girl from a broken home. Not that he knew that, though I suspected he did. I'll never understand why he think he needs me, for he could blaze a trail without me. But until I'm eventually left behind, I'll enjoy this bliss. As far as I was concerned, it was me and Alexander against the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And I need you!"
> 
> https://www.mountvernon.org/library/digitalhistory/digital-encyclopedia/article/alexander-hamilton/
> 
> FYI Indigo/Erik has depression & anxiety, which is what those thoughts are at the end. It's her telling herself that eventually he won't need her anymore, that she'll be left behind. Even though Alexander cares about her too much to do so...
> 
> At least... not on purpose.


End file.
